Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan ---- Solo Created by My Mom and Dad and nominated by himself. For #Good user- Erm, I mean chatmod. Btw you are created by God. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 06:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #*Err... not going into religion stuff, but his mom and dad did create him, not God. God created humans (by your religion), but not Solo himself. Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 18:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) #*Oh, yeah :P But without God Solo won't exist (again, my religion). Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 06:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Yep. Solo's series is awesome.---****--- Roads 12:37,2/1/2012 #HE IS THE CREATOR OF NOAH 10 AND TACOMAN OF COURSE HE SHOULD BE FEATURED! Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 18:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Skleiman Created by Upchuck Norris as all things (joke not insulting religon) and nominated by MEH AWESOMENESS. VOTE FOR MEH PLEASE. For # Against # Comments * Newbie Created by Upchuck Norris and nominated by Janasan. WHY IS NEWBIE NOTTA FEATURED USER?! In conclusion to this long speech... *fart* For # Against # Comments * Paperluigi ttyd Hi i'm paperluigi ttyd and I nominate myself becuase I think I have many great conrtibutions to this wiki. If you don't know me I can be a little angry at times but other think i'm funny. For #Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 22:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (why wouldn't I vote for myself) #*You can't vote for yourself. Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 06:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *That's not on the list of rules. So (1) it should count, (2) you should put it one the rules list for April, and (3) why aren't you allowed to vote for yourself, would you expect someone to vote for another nominee. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 23:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) **(1) That's been a rule since this thing was created. (2) Who cares? They should know not to vote for themselves, it's called common sense. (3) If everyone votes for theirselves, then only the nice users will vote for the users who voted for theirselves, which will lead to an unfair win. (4) It hard's to use this stuff without the "Code Viewer" selection. -- Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Cartoon44 For all people who like AWESOME SMILEY FACES AND TROLL FACES AND ANYONE ELSE, vote for me! I promise to do something awsome for all of you if i WIN!!! :D If i ever made you annoyed or upset in anyway, i'm sorry, but can you guys just please vote for me? I've always wanted to do something big on this wiki. For # Against # Comments Category:Others Tronfan Created by A Smart Person? and nominated by himself. For #YOU WANT A REASON?! DO YOU! *gives a present* It's a suprise, and it's defintily not a 'reason'! -- #*Sorry, Nami is one of ma fav users. #*Oh, Thanks... >.< Against # Comments * Category:Others Nanamii an awesome dudette nominated by SubZero For #YOU WANT A REASON?! DO YOU! *gives a present* It's a suprise, and it's defintily not a 'reason'! -- #Eatle 02:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Survivefan23, Feburary 1st 2012 (She is a amazing girl like Bink) Against # Comments * Category:Others Codelyokofan60 Created by Common coldand nominated by Myself. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others